Conventionally, computer cabinets, television cabinets and the like are provided with removably mounted panels to permit ready access thereto and quarter turn type fasteners are used for this purpose. Such latches as are available must be manually turned into and out of locking position and frequently require the use of a tool, are somewhat obtrusive and unattractive and require that the panel be accurately aligned before they can be engaged. The latching means of this invention is designed to align the cover panel with the opening which it is to cover, to be self-latching, and to fit into a limited space.